Rise of the Vampires
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: (Takes place in MU) What if Mike was really a vampire? How would he deal with the memories that is just thrown at him? Follow Prince Mike of the Odda Vampire Clan through this story of love and angst. Sulley/Mike


Chapter one -

Black.

It was pitch black of where Mike was located. He couldn't see anything but black. He didn't have any idea of what was going on or what he was doing. All he knew was that the whole area all around him, was black.

Then, suddenly, there was a dot of light. He walked toward it, and the dot grew larger. As he was walking, he felt like he was floating, as if he were walking on air. When he reached the light at the end of the tunnel, he saw a young human woman. At least, she LOOKED human...

"Young Kristina, please bring back our son." the older man said to the young female. While he was talking, he bared his abnormaly large canines.

"A Vampire?" Thought Mike.

"Yes, your Majesty, now that we know he's alive, I shall retrieve him."

"Alright, go to Monsters University in disguise, and find Micheal,"

Mike awoke to his Alarm Clock blaring. He had a serious morning headache.

"Rise and shine, Mike! Time to go to class!" said Mike's room-mate, Randy Boggs.

"Mmnn..." Mike got up and got ready for class.

"Today, we're going to look at the history of Vampires and Werewolves." Proffessor Knight said. Whispers were all around the room. Mike and Randy looked at each other.

"We know this has nothing to do with scaring, but Dean Hardscrabble thinks this is needed." He looked at the Dean of Scaring and she nodded for him to go on.

"Now, Vampires are monsters who suck the blood out of our Monster kind and humans. They could easily kill anyone! And werewolves are monsters that appear human but on a full moon, they change into a wolf-like beast. If a werewolf bites you, you will also become a werewolf. Now, True or False, Vampires and Werewolves get along with each other,"

Silence was around the room until a random Monster said "True"

"No, It's FALSE! Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies and they are constantly at war."

Mike zoned out for he saw something- no- someone! This girl had dark hair with yellow eyes and she was looking right a him. She was beside Proffessor Knight, who didn't even notice her.

"Wazowski! Please pay attention!" The Proffessor yelled at Mike. The girl was, then, gone.

It was after class now and everyone was walking out of the classroom.

"I swear that Sullivan!" Randy said walking beside Mike, who was also in much distress by Jimmy Sullivan.

"I still don't know what he has against you?" Randy asked Mike.

"I don't know either."

"You okay, Mike? You seemed out of it today; you didn't even answer one question, even when Proffesor Knight was expecting it out of you..." Randy pointed out.

"Ah, nothing's going on, I just had a nightmare is all..."

"A nightmare about what? Me, being the best scarer ever and you not? That's called reality, Wazowski!" said an all-to-familiar voice.

"What do you want now, Sullivan?" Randy said angerly.

Mike turned around to find Jimmy P. Sullivan, right behind him. his legs a little too close to him for comfort.

"Hey, Sullivan, You're too close to me! How about giving me some space to breathe!" Mike said.

Sullivan must've realized he was too close and he backed away with a blush on his cheeks. Mike thought it must've been embarrassment.

"Whatever, Wazowski!" Then he walked away.

"What was that about?" Randy asked. Mike was just as confused as his roommate.

They dropped their books off at their rooms and then went to the Cafeteria for lunch.

When Mike entered, he saw a small (About his height) pale pink monster, she had darker pink spots around her and she was sitting alone; a book in her hands, reading. He never seen her before. She must've been the new Transfer student that moved in only yesterday. She sat near the Roar Omega Roar table, where the most Top Scarers on campus sat. Johnny Worthington was their leader and their newest member was Sullivan.

Mike got his lunch and sat by Randy at their usual spot. They had a good view of Roar Omega Roar and the new girl.

"Hey, Mike, have you seen that new girl over there?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's really unattractive, don't you think?"

Mike could never think of a monster that way, but, she wasn't very pretty either.

"I suppose..."

Suddenly, her head rose from her book and she turned to look straight at Mike. he made a small gasp, She smirked and got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

Today was Saturday, and everybody knew what that meant. Party at Roar Omega Roar's house.

For the new light pink monster, it was time to persuade Michael to come back to the Odda Vampire Clan. Kristina had to keep on her disguise the whole time, due to security cameras. And due to her disguise, she could see her reflection in the mirror.

She was in her dorm, all alone, she got ready for the party. She was finally ready and left her dorm.


End file.
